CONFESSIONS OF A PRANKSTER
by animecutee13
Summary: SOMEONE doesn't know how to tell SOMEONE the feelings that develop for that SOMEONE as the events of the years pass..
1. Chapter 1: Tomorrow is April Fools!

**CONFESSIONS OF A PRANKSTER**

They were a host club. Ouran host club actually.. Well.. You know the rest right? If you don't, then why in the world are you reading this? Watch it first if you don't have an idea what this is. Enjoy!.. I don't own ouran.. .

Chapter 1..Tomorrow is April fools!

Bwhahahahaha.. One of the favorite days of the Hitachiin twins is coming up!,, Do you know what that day is?..It's the first day of April!…AKA..April fools!

morning, the day before April fools..

The twins entered the doors of the 3rd music room and greeted Haruhi with a gleeful tone and a very large smirk on their faces…

Haruhi greeted them back," Ohaayo Hikaru, Kaoru…What's with the smirk?"

Twins," OMG!..You distinguished which one is which again! You're so…Haruhi.."

Haruhi," Of course I'm Haruhi, if I'm not then who am I?..Anyways.. You didn't answer my question.,"

"Oh this smirk?" smirks larger," It's nothing!", The twins replied then laughed evilly..

"I don't believe you two..", She said. They started walking towards Tamaki and the others. Then the twins put on their about to cry, hurt look. When Haruhi was about to say something, they burst out laughing, snorting like pigs.. Haruhi just rolled her large eyes..

"Guys, no tricks on the customers okay?", Tamaki ordered.

"Sure Tama-chan!", Honey-sempai said.

"Yes milord!", the twins replied, laughing evilly to themselves.

"Why? What's the reason?", Haruhi asked.

"It's..", Tamaki replied but was cut off by the two devils..

"Nothing!.. You know we like playing tricks!.. That was a warning for us!..", the twins managed to say… Then laughs evilly…Tamaki glares at them…And the twins acted innocent..

TAMAKI'S POV

These two must not do any tricks! It smells fishy how they me off and told Haruhi that rubbish! I must keep a close eye on them! Something might happen to my precious daughter!

END OF POV

"So that's the reason!.. You two shouldn't do those dumb tricks..", Haruhi said.

The twins were really shocked to hear that and were now planning to triple the intensity of the prank they've planned for her..

"Oh really?. Whatever you say!", they said. Then put on a very evil smirk.. Haruhi shivers,,,

"We'll see about that..", the twins mumbled under their breath. Then they did their jobs and went home after their classes..

night.. Hitachiin mansion, inside the twins' bedroom..

"I'm so excited!", Hikaru said.

"You're not the only one bro! I cant wait to see that look on her face!", Kaoru replied.

"You bet! We should bring our camera!", Hikaru responded.

They turned off the lights and laughed themselves to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: April Fools! part 1

Chapter 2 April Fools. Part 1

morning. Haruhi's room.

As she woke up up, her phone rang! (the buddy phone). Somehow, Tamaki got her number, she answered," Yes, sempai?"

"Have you just woken up? Nothing unusual happened? Be cautious when you go to school!", Tamaki said.

"Yes, No, Why?", she said.

"It's April Fools Haruhi!", he answered.

"oh, ok. Bye sempai. I have to get ready for school,", she told him. She hung up and wondered, is that why they had those evil smirks on their faces?..hmm.. I'll try to counter everything they do!,, Just as she said that, her buddy phone rang," Ohayo Haruhi!", the twins said with glee. Evil glee! Even if she couldn't see their faces, it was pretty obvious that they were planning on something evil!

"Ohayo to you two too..hmm.. I just found out, it's April fools today!", she replied

"Really? It's April fools?", the twins retorted. They covered the phone and whispered to each other," I told you she'd find out!", "It won't matter, she doesn't know what's in store for her!," good..bwahahaha,,",

"What were you two mumbling about?", Haruhi asked curiously.

"Oh, that was nothing.. Just arguing which one is going to part their hair left or right..", Hikaru said.

"ok. See you two in school.", Haruhi said. She hung up and got ready.

"Good thinking Hikaru!", Kaoru said.

"No you're the one that thinks good.."

"No it's you.."………….The brotherly love!….kyaaa …

When they were all in school,

Haruhi enters the room and saw that the twins' bags were there but not themselves. As she was about to sit, she saw a gooey transparent substance on her seat. She didn't sit until she switched Kaoru's chair with hers… She laughed quietly to herself.

Then the twins entered and greeted Haruhi, then sat down in their seats beside her. "Ohayo to you two too… I saw this gooey transparent substance on my chair when I got in. Do you two have anything to do with it?", Haruhi told them.

"Of course not!", the two said," What did you do?", they asked with a grin.

"I switched my chair with Kaoru's…why?.. What is that substance? You two look worried!", she said…. Kaoru stood up and when he did, he heard a ripping sound! A patch of his pants was left behind!.. Hikaru comforted him and gave him a new pair of pants.

.. Naturally,, Kaoru got more fired up!.."Oh, I guess that was super glue..", Haruhi said. She put on a very cute smiling face, hoping that they'll forgive her. The twins reacted in their minds,"She looks so cute!!"(in their minds because they don't want others knowing haruhi's a girl!)… But of course, they will keep on going and going until they get her!..


	3. Chapter 3: Spin the Bottle! AP p2

Chapter 3 Spin the Bottle (April fools part 2)

When they were done with their classes, the three headed toward the Host Club. When they finished flirting with their customers and they still had time… A whole lot of time…The twins decided to do their 2nd trick…. But all of the host members participated!.. Even Renge-chan!..(ohohoho)..'this will be really interesting!'…"Let's play spin the bottle! For April Fools sake!", the twins shouted.

Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, Renge-chan, Kyouya, & Tamaki replied……..

"SURE!"

Haruhi was a bit worried but agreed anyway!.. They all sat down…. On the floor!.. Haruhi was between the two devils. Tamaki sat beside Kyouya 'cuz the twins got the beside haruhi spot. Mori and Honey-sempai sat together. Renge-chan sat at the other side of Kyouya.

Honey started it, he spun the bottle first and it pointed at Haruhi. "Truth or dare?", he asked nicely.

"dare.", she replied.

"Eat this slice of cake!", he ordered her.. everyone knew Haruhi hated sweets…."Fine!", she said then..ate the slice..whining…then drank lots of water.

She spun the bottle and it pointed to Renge-chan.."Truth or dare?", she asked Renge-chan..

"dare!..ohohoho..", she bellowed.

"Stand on one foot and both arms raised until the end of the game!", Haruhi told her.. The host club looked at her.. They didn't know she gives dares like that. Simple but….pain-giving…

"huhuhuhu", Renge-chan complained.

She spun the bottle and it pointed to Kyouya.. "Truth or dare?", she asked nicely, grinning evilly.

"Dare.", he responded with a straight face.

"Kiss me for 1 minute then!..ohohohoho!..", she ordered happily, her energy came back.

She was blushing a very deep shade of red when he kissed her hand for a long 1 minute…. wondering why her hand?…

Because he didn't want to kiss her face or mouth…. Clear now?..

He spun the bottle and it pointed to Tamaki…"Truth or dare?", he asked calmly.

"Dare, Kyouya!", he said with his prince-like voice.

"Sing and dance to the song….Sakura Kiss…for 5 minutes.", Kyouya ordered him smartly with a satisfied grin on his face.

He did it without complaints… He started singing like a freak! "kiss kiss fall in love!", he sang,,, swinging his hips from side to side. Dancing like a mental!

Little did they all know that the twins were taking pictures of all that was happening!…"bwahahaha", the twins laughed evilly to themselves.

Tamaki spun the bottle and it pointed to Haruhi…"Truth or dare?", he asked his daughter.

"dare."

"put on this dress and these matching shoes! Change in that room and you'll wear that until the end of the game my precious daughter!

She complains but still did it. When she finished, she came out looking very cute in a pink and white dress that flows until her knees..and white stilettos…. The twins took several pictures of her… secretly of course!

"kawaii!..", honey-sempai said. "She looks like a doll!", Tamaki and the twins yelled.

She sat down and spun the bottle. It eventually pointed at Mori-sempai. "Truth or dare?", she asked.

"Dare,", he replied calmly.

"Can I borrow your uniform top?", she asked.

"Sure. It's a dare right?", he lent her his uniform top.

"yes, thank you.", she said.

He spun the bottle and it pointed at Kaoru. "Dare!", he said excitedly.

"Who are the girls you love?.. It can be anyone. But it must be a girl and someone you love.", Mori said.

"How many?", he asked.

"two.", he replied with an expressionless face.

"Well, 1st of all, my mom!…2nd,… Haruhi!", he proclaimed.

All threw a questioning look at him.. Even Hikaru.. "Because she's my best friend!..duhh..", he added.

KAORU'S POV

Whoa!.. I almost had it!

END OF POV

He spun the bottle and it stopped at Hikaru, his twin… He knew both of them were beginning to 'like' Haruhi… But he'd rather let him have her..

"Truth or dare, bro?", he asked..

"Dare!", he replied with excitement.

"Ask Haruhi out and before the night of that date ends… you have to kiss her!.. Plus, right now, you have to take off Mori-sempai's uniform top off her. And hug her instead as a cover…bwahahaha..", he ordered proudly.

He took it off and gave it back to Mori-sempai. He hugged her, and they both bushed. Tamaki was definitely getting angry and tried to calm himself. He almost threw the bottle at the twins. Instead, he cried like a baby. With fountain-like tears… Kyouya tried to hide his anger.. Why is he angry?…. Because Tamaki's tears are drowning him!

"You're gonna get it bro!", Hikaru told his twin. Kaoru just laughed.

Hikaru still hugging Haruhi,"Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"umm.. Sure, why not?", She replied… They both blushed deeper.

Since Tamaki's waterfall tears were flooding the room.. The game ended!

Renge-chan ended up with her whole body aching." Ohohuhohuhohu..", she cried.

Hikaru let go of Haruhi… They all went out.. Kyouya unplugged the drain plug, and the water soon disappeared.

"How will we play our final prank on her?", Hikaru asked.

"neh, neh brother,, we'll do it later at night.", Kaoru said.


	4. Chapter 4: the Board game! AP p3

Chapter 4 The Final Prank (April fools part 3)

on Haruhi's way home.. Afternoon…

A stretch limousine halted in front of Haruhi. She was not exactly surprised. The twins showed their grinning faces and told her to get in. She refused so they prepared a counter.

"We'll kiss you if you don't get in.", Kaoru said.

"Fine." she replied. She got in and asked," What are you guys going to do?"

"We already phoned your dad. You're staying with us tonight! But you can go home after…If you'd still want to..", Hikaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever..", she replied coldly… She already knew that there was no getting out..

When they arrived to their mansion, the three went to the twins' bedroom. Haruhi observed it while the twins were changing. There was one king sized bed, curtains flowing along with the wind 'cuz the balcony was open, a computer, study table, lampshade beside their bed, a very large closet, and many more stylish furniture she didn't know..

When the twins were done changing to their pajamas, which was a white loose sleeveless t- shirt and pajamas. They told their maids to get Haruhi a nightgown 'cuz she was still wearing the school uniform. When it was ready, the twins told Haruhi to take a shower in their bathroom and then change. She did as she was told , but she was really wondering, what's going on?…

When she was done, she emerged from the bathroom, smelling like strawberries and was wearing a pink and slightly frilly nightgown, which reached up to her knees, had a little ribbon on the chest, and was sleeveless…."hmm.. You look like…. A girl..", Hikaru said.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Am I not a girl?", Haruhi said sarcastically.

They ate dinner then headed towards the room again. Haruhi kept glancing suspiciously on the twins but couldn't see anything fishy going on. It was obvious that the twins didn't dare look at her with evil grins and smirks on their faces because she'd know. They went in the twins' lair and sat down on bed. Hikaru locked the doors and said," I'm bored! Let's play this board game!" He showed it and Kaoru agreed. (this is their final prank so what they're doing is scripted)..

" Sure, but why did you lock the doors?" she asked shivering.

"For privacy! Duhh.. Is it that cold and you're shivering?" Hikaru replied with a smirk on his handsome face. They all sat on the cold, hard floor and Kaoru spread the board game on the floor. Haruhi was still shivering, but sadly the twins still didn't get the idea on giving her a blanket or jacket. "What's the name of this board game?" she asked.

"ADVENTURE IN THE HAUNTED MANSION!" the twins replied gleefully." Haruhi you go first! Girls always go first!" they told her.

"Fine thanks, that's nice of you two." She said, smiling warmly even though she's still shivering. Now, Hikaru noticed, so he closed the balcony windows ahich was the source of the cold wind.

She rolled the dice and a 4 came out. She moved her piece 4 spaces anf landed on the "you hear someone cry for help". She didn't take it seriously until …"help!.." a voice cried.

"What was that?!" Haruhi said.

"We all heard it. Someone said help.. Clearly, someone's joking with us!" Kaoru said.

"I'll kill that person!" Hikaru said angrily.

"We should just get on with the game… Act like nothing happened.." Kaoru said with a straight face.

Kaoru rolled the dice and a 6 came out. He landed on "look under the bed and pick up the letter"…He looked under their king-sized bed and saw an old, moldy letter. He read it out loud," Whoever enters the Haunted mansion might not get out alive!"..

"That was a piece of crap!.. Let's see about that!" Hikaru said then rolled the dice and a 1 came out. He moved his piece 1 space and landed on " you see a girl dressed in all white with her hair draped over her face outside the window".. They waited…and waited… it seemed like a year… Then she showed up!.. They all screamed their heads off. Especially… Hikaru!

Haruhi's turn again. She rolled the dice and a 3 appeared. She landed on " a boney hand taps you on the shoulder". She waited and there it was. Kaoru gaped at the hand tapping Haruhi's shoulder and Haruhi shrieked. Hikaru was trying to fight the urge to laugh. And Haruhi hit him playfully on the arm. Kaoru rolled the dice and a 2 came out. He landed on " the windows rattle".."That's natural. It's windy these past few days",… Hikaru was up and a 6 came out. He landed on " the lights go out". The lights went out and they remained quiet. Little did Haruhi know that their room was the only room in the house that had its lights turned off. (the twins' maids were in on this!) "I can't see you guys." Haruhi said then rolled the dice and a 5 came out. She landed on "you hear 10 thunders". Her eyes grew wide with fear and the twins saw this. Kaoru hurried and went to the study table to get Hikaru's headphone and mp3. When the first one sounded out," Hikaru!, Kaoru!", Haruhi screamed and jumped skittishly over to Hikaru. Kaoru placed the headphones on her head and joined Hikaru on comforting her.

They hugged her and tried to make her feel secure. Indeed she felt the security and warmth of the affectionate twins. He twins decided to stop the game 'cuz Haruhi fell asleep because of their comforting.

They carried her onto bed and placed her in the middle. They thought several times to do something to her but always then thought that they'd regret it if they did. Instead, they took a picture of the three of them, Haruhi asleep and the two of them grinning beside her. They took off their t-shirts and positioned themselves beside her. Before they slept, they kissed Haruhi good night on the forehead and said good night to each other. They slept peacefully that night. No one snored. The twins made sure that this night was engraved in their minds…."A night with our favorite toy! AKA.. Haruhi! Our best friend,, and secretly…A person we truly love!"


	5. Chapter 5: beginning of the dared date!

Chapter 5 Beginning of the Dared Date (part 1)

twins bedroom. Morning

Haruhi woke up from her perfect sleep and blushed all over when she saw that she was in bed with the Hitachiin twins, and they were half-naked! And were hugging her!.. This made her blush more,, she remembered the game last night. She tried to escape the tight hugs of the twins but every move she makes, the twins would shift and move. When she tried her 2nd attempt, Hikaru mumbled something..

" i…lo….yu…."..She couldn't make out the words. Then she finally slided out of their grasps. She noticed that the board game was still on the floor. Then she wrote in a piece of post-it "Ohayo Hikaru, Kaoru. Thanks for everything. I'll wash this nightgown first then return it tomorrow. Gotta go! By the way Hikaru, see you on out date later.."..

She went home and got ready for the dared date.,, The twins woke up and noticed their toy wasn't there anymore. They saw the note she left, which was posted on Hikaru's forehead,and read it. "Why the heck is she saying thanks?" Kaoru said.

"Probably because of the thunder part of our prank!..haha.." Hikaru said laughing. Their two loyal maids came in and greeted them with wicked smiles. "Good job you two! She got scared big time! We were even shrieking with her!" the twins told the grinning maids.

"Of course.. We always do what we're told…perfectly.." they replied. They went out of the twins' bedroom and burst out laughing. They had taken pictures of them and their 'activity' last night. But those pictures were only for their eyes to see!

"Hey! You should get ready for your date, brother!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"hmm.. later..", Hikaru replied, yawning. "No!..Now!" Kaoru demanded. "I've planned the whole day for the two of you! First, the mall. Then the restaurant! Then the movies! Then you hit the amusement park! Then her house! You have a wonderful day ahead of you… so seize the day brother! Now!" Kaoru said eagerly. "Fine, no need to be demanding.. you even went through all the trouble of planning the day for us.." Hikaru grumbled.

They ate their breakfast and took their baths. Hikaru got ready for the date and went to Haruhi's apartment. He door belled and she answered, looking like a girl in a white blouse and jean capris. Hikaru stood there looking at her as if she was an alien and finally managed to say," you look great."

"you don't look bad yourself.." Haruhi said blushing. They walked to the mall and entered it. They wondered at the same time.._ Aren't we both supposed to hold hands?.._ they made eye-contact but then looked away when they saw each other.. Hikaru dragged Haruhi into a clothing store. He then began to rummage through the women's clothes section with a saleslady. Haruhi just sighed..

Hikaru made her try on several outfits and only one… looked terrific on her! " We'll take this one miss.." Hikaru said and winked at the saleslady. "y-yes sir!..kyaaa…" she mumbled. Hikaru gave her the bag with a smirk on his face. " you better wear that!".

"uhh..yeah. of course." She replied. "wait.. I have to buy something..". She entered a jewelry store and bought a bracelet. "Here you go.. That's a gift from me to you.." She said putting the silver bracelet on his wrist.


	6. Chapter 6: The Romantic Pizzeria

Chapter 6 : The Romantic Pizzeria

The mall part of the date was done. And now,, going to the next item of Kaoru's date plan. Hikaru still couldn't believe his brother planned the whole thing. When he even wanted to plan the day itself.

"So.." Hikaru asked fidgeting his bracelet. "Any lunch requests?"

"What?"Haruhi said distractedly. She was staring at the pizzeria across the street.

"Nothing. Do you wanna eat there, Haruhi?" He smirked and grabbed her hand and started off towards the pizzeria.

"Uhh." Haruhi looked down at their feet it was synchronized, she noted. But then her gaze was caught by their hands, they were _holding hands_. For the first time of today, he held her hand between one of his. A warm feeling creeped up to her cheeks.

"WELCOME!" a loud voice boomed.

"Yeah. Hi." Hikaru replied.

Then accordion music filled the room, well atleast they just noticed it just now.

It was like, yeah, it was accordion music, but the song is modern. At the moment, way back into love was playing. The lights were a little bit dim and glowing.

Haruhi shifted her hand around Hikaru's lean arm. Hikau blushed a bit and said..

"Hey. Umm. Can you lead us to our table?" He asked the fat guy with a very weird mustache.

"Zyuuur!" He said with a very .. umm .. italian accent. Haruhi forced a smile and headed towards the table with Hikaru.

"Zo. Newlywezdzz?" He questioned the two while giving them a menu.

Haruhi quickly opened the menu and covered her blushing face with it.

"Uhh. Yes. We sure are! Uhh... Sebastian." He squinted to see the nameplate on the fat guy's chest and smirked at Haruhi who was hiding behind a menu.

"Ooh! Congratulashioonzzz!" He exclaimed. "I will order zpezyal food for you two!" He took their menus and headed to the kitchen.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi scolded. "Why did you do that?"

"Aw, calm down Haruhi. It's not like it'll matter when we leave this place." He threw her a goofy smile.

"Ok. Fine." She laughed. "I'll go with the flow, but later you go with mine."

"I'll try," he chuckled.. just then the accordion music changed into the song, Stick Around.

"Wow. The people playing the accordions must be really good. I love this song." Haruhi murmured.

"Well, what a coincidence, honey? Shall we say that's our _theme song_?" He teased her with a very handsome smile plastered on his face.

Haruhi blushed with his sudden attempt of acting as newlyweds.

"Aw, she took it seriously." He smirked and reached out to rub her cheek. Which made her blush seven shades darker.

She cleared her throat and said,"Food's here."

" How wonderful of you two! Zo zweet!" Sebastian pinched the cheeks of the two and then motioned a waiter to put down the huge plate of spaghetti with two huge meatballs.

The pretending couple smiled sweetly at him. Hikaru reached for Haruhi's hand and held it tightly. Haruhi bit her lip nervously.

"Enjoy your food! Bon appetit!" Sebastian said and went towards other customers.

"Umm. Shall we eat?" Haruhi laughed nervously.

"Of course, sweetheart." Hikaru crooned. He grabbed a fork and twisted some delicious pasta on it. "Ahh.." He signaled her mouth to open.

"Y-you don't have to?" She bit her lip again.

"No. I have to. Newlyweds, remember?' He smirked and held her chin, tugging on it slightly to open. When it did open and she ate the pasta on the fork...

"Wow. This is really delicious!" Her eyes were like saucers and were gleaming.

"Really?" Hikaru raised a brow and smirked. "I want a taste too." He nudged her knee teasingly.

"Uhh. Okay." She gathered a chunk of spaghetti on her fork and fed it to Hikaru.

"Mmm. It really is isn't it?" He chewed on it thoughtfully. Then the meatballs caught his eye. "Those meatballs look funny." He began laughing.

Then Haruhi too began laughing. They didn't know the pasta they were feasting on contained a whole lot of wine content and a bit alcohol, fit for newlyweds.

The more they ate the pasta the more they kept laughing. In the end..

"Haha. I really like this restaurant, honey." Haruhi cooed.

"Me too. Hahahahaha. Another bite, my lovely wife?" Hikaru smirked and made car noises as the fork approached her. They laughed again.

When they finished the huge plate off, they drank their drinks and left a some money at the table. Hikaru had his arm around Haruhi and they strutted out the Pizzeria laughing.

"What a wonderful couple." Sebastian said shakily. He wiped the tears on his eyes.

Animecutee13: i'm really sorry for not updating so soon! It's just that i was busy with my highschool senior life! And it was really and i mean _really_ making me all stressed out. (sighs) well i hope you like this chapter though i'm afraid i didn't do a good job on it. Gomenasai! :(( please dont hate me. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
